


The Pool of Dreams

by cruzrogue



Series: Who Knew?!? [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Clean Version, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: The Olicity Summer Sizzler! (Swimming pool shenanigans)About a week since the last adventure in the Queen world. Oliver enjoys a lot more from his wife at the pool side. Even though Felicity and Thea are shopping.Two versions same story: Chapter 1:Clean and Chapter2:SmutPart 3 of the Who Knew Series?!?





	1. Clean Version

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying their summer. Hope you like! :)

* * *

Oliver feels like that peeking pervert one hears about in stories as he is checking out the outline of a red bikini bottom with a matching what looks to be a blackish-red halter top blonde doing laps in the swimming pool. It has been one of those stressful days where every working solution looks to be at arm’s length and seeing Felicity move fluidly from one side to the other it seems to calm his apprehensions of what he is actually doing at Queen Consolidated.

He has been getting an eyeful of a woman whose new dress code has changed radically from when they met. The easy spirt casual active wear she one wore being exclusive to the IT department has changed to skirts or dresses that sensualize her delightful curves. Even with her new wardrobe change seeing her in a bikini as she attains the swimming pool stairs and swiftly climbs up but, in his mind, it becomes a slow-mo video as his eyes follow her every movement. Just how she wrings out the water from her long golden hair is doing things to him. He may be hidden but he has a good view of her. Yes, he feels like that peeping tom but at the moment he doesn’t care. As long as she doesn’t see him, he will not disturb this quiet moment.

Felicity’s long beautiful golden tresses aren’t tied up like usual which has him take a moment to regard how it settles midway down her back. Her fingers combing through her locks and unknotting any hair knots she finds. The sun kissed skin mesmerizes him on the spot as he wonders why he hasn’t seen this particular sight of her before now. The drips of water making their way downwards and he can’t help but follow the free moving trickles cascading downward on a path just above the curvature of her lower back. The little ties on the sides holding her red ruched-back bikini bottoms from falling. He’s noticed this asset of hers. Any red-blooded male would notice her backside. His eyes don’t stop the appreciation of her body and continues to appreciate those long gorgeous legs. Seeing her in a bikini changes things. Now his imagination which profoundly never put two and two together is placing this woman he is married to not only as beautiful but literally wicked-sinfully gorgeous.

He really wants to reach out to her. His hands fisted keeping him from doing the unthinkable as even his feet are planted to not move his wanting body towards hers. There are lines they have created and to even find himself over one could be disastrous. Literally they are on this path of vigilantism and learning to be friends that each of them are scared to mess things up. There is no going back. She’s vital to his mission. Hence why he is so reluctant to blow caution to the wind.

His old self wouldn’t give it a second thought but since his five-year ordeal he has learned patience. If this relationship is to succeed, he can’t be the old Ollie. No, he needs to be what she sees in him. A hero in the making. Even if he doesn’t see it yet there is just something about this strong outspoken woman that gets him. He isn’t going to lose her. He can’t.

“How long are you going to creep out in the shadows?”

He steps out from where he thought was a good spot and walks towards her. “I didn’t want to disturb you.” Felicity’s using the towel to dry her hair doesn’t cover up like he thinks she would. “With the slight chill in the air I would have assumed you’d be swimming indoors.” She shrugs. Finding her swimming alone on the outdoor pool that barely gets any use if not for parties the family hosts outside. Most of the family’s swimming is done within the indoor pool where it’s always ready year-round.

“It is a little cold out here.” Though she says these words however looks back at the pool and bites her lips before uttering, “Join me!” She winks and saunters back to the pool’s edge and slides into the clear filtered water effortlessly. He’s a little surprised at how brazen she is being than he remembers she married them off to each other when he happened to be across the globe feeling sorry for himself. He’s noticing a few things about her. One she isn’t one to just be idle. Even in the foundry she has search engines running on potential threats. Yea, he lucked out with her.

Pulling his shirt off as her eyes roam his body. Darn, she really has him on a threshold where he might not care about his earlier thoughts of preserving the working relationship, they downright have perfectly solidified.

“Come on, like to see if you’re a boxer or briefs kind of guy.”

His fingers settle on the button of his jeans as her words have an effect on him. “You’ve actually taken the time to think of those options?” Her smile is radiant before she dips her head under the pool. When she emerges, she finds that he is squatting down in her line of sight. “Hope I haven’t disappointed with a mix of the two.” He makes sure to rid himself of footwear before sliding into the pool beside her. “Though I do own a good number of trunks.”

She pulls herself from the edge into the deep side of the pool and dives in. Oliver just watches taking in the sight before going after her.

His hands find her thighs before pulling her towards him and he wraps his arms around her waist as they’re now bobbing in the middle of the pool. Her arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. She laughs right before placing her hands on the tip of his head submerging him into the water. His hold on her loosens and she gets to swim away. Just as quickly she back in his grasp but this time he has them move to the side of the pool where her options to escape is lessened.

“Felicity?” A simple word that is her name is uttered from his lips. The embrace they are in actually leads to a certain scenario and if they are to move forward, he needs her permission.

“Yes, Oliver?” She says his name like she’s said a thousand times before and every time she pronounces ‘Oliver’ he finds himself in a trance that only she can bring. He loves that she’s kept from ever using the nickname his sister uses for him. He doesn’t want to be Ollie not when he hears the sweet melody that is stressed every time his whole first name leaves this woman’s lips. Lips he very much wants to kiss.

“I don’t want to read too much into this but…”

Her lips claim his as an answer to his question and that is all it takes for him to diminish the width between them as his hold on her tightens and allows himself to enjoy the moment.

“Maybe we should move this indoors our first time should be special.” He whispers against her ear.

“We could.” She grabs his face as she lightly kisses it on a few spots. “No matter where we are it’ll be special and right now being here feels right.”

He gazes into her eyes trying to see if there are any doubts. She’s right no matter where they are any moments like this will be theirs and exceptional. Her fingers are already sliding his last remaining garment off him and he likes this side of her. He knows she can be very adamant just like he is as persistent in his tasks. They have always met each other somewhere in the middle. Perfect in ways he can’t say.

In the distance he hears a racket and moves on an instant to protect Felicity and himself. Just as he is trying to get back to checking on his wife behind him, he feels a cold hand on his shoulder and he groans in dissatisfaction. His eyes adjusting. There is no danger but he may be roasting a little as the hot beat of the sun has given him a pinkish hue. The dark skies gone as he pulls his sunglasses from his sleepy face. Another groan from his lips of displeasure is had. He’s not in the pool any longer as he finds himself facing two ladies of the house staring at him.

He inwardly curses onto the sky as the wonderful fantasy he just wakes up from is just that a fantasy and as he looks down to a certain body part at least his body hasn’t betrayed him because explaining a hard-on to his sister and what everyone calls his wife is not something he wants to fathom. He can’t believe his mind went there. He knows that Felicity was out shopping with Thea.

Somehow, he didn’t hear them or didn’t want to hear them which is more likely the scenario. Thea is just shaking her head. “I tried to wake you but seeing that you were baking in the sun I got you some relief while the Mrs. tried to get you up.” She gives him the Aloe Vera bottle.

“Oh my gosh, Oliver… you’re a tad red.” Taking the bottle of aloe from his hands she has him sit up. Already placing an amount of liquid in her hand she just automatically rubs it on him. He feels the instant chill of the cooling ooze. Thea a little surprised that Felicity is comfortable tending to her brother’s needs she doesn’t know about their extra endeavors at night. Observing how Felicity doesn’t gawk or look at Ollie’s scars it is as if she’s seen them many times over.

“Are you two sure you’re not playing me and aren’t lovers for real?”

Felicity stops rubbing her fingers over Oliver’s torso. He’s a little shocked himself at Thea’s question. In unison they say, “What?”

Looking at Oliver first, “You are practically purring.” Then to Felicity, “You have no problems playing doctor with him.”

“I… um… well… Oliver has had some injuries at work and…”

“And clearly you’re the only one who tends to them.”

“No!” Oliver indignantly says as he finishes, “John has done his fair share.”

“What exactly does a CEO do that gets him needing the first aid kit?”

“Well for one, I had people trying to kill me just last week. You know the same one’s that kidnapped you.”

Thea eyes narrow, “Sure, bring that up. I swear this something going on between you two.”

“Thea, there is nothing going on between your brother and I. We are just really good friends.”

“Hmm. I don’t know how long I am going to buy this routine. Friends don’t just give up their single status to just help. Especially if there isn’t a long history between them.”

“Thea, Felicity is my friend, please respect us on this.”

“Fine. It’s a good thing I like you both. Felicity here is a great shopping companion. The girl loves bargains.”

“Well when one understands the lifestyle of the roman noodles and mac and cheese, finding deals is all one’s got.”

“Okay… Subbing the words rich and famous for foods is so you. Now let’s go look at the cute clothes we bought.”

Oliver feeling a little disappointed that Felicity isn’t rubbing any more cooling substance on him. After his dream maybe that is a good thing. Though for some reason he won’t let the idea that maybe… just maybe she bought something worthwhile that matches his dream.

“To bad you’ll never see it but she bought the cutest matching underwear set.” She grabs one of the Felicity’s shopping bags and takes out the undies. Oliver is just biting his lower lip as his dream panties are really a reality. They may not be the swimsuit he vividly pictured but wow he knows this set will look great on her. Not that he won’t try to control himself but there is no doubt in his mind he knows he’s doomed to dream about her again.

“Hey!” Felicity swipes at the panties. “Leave my purchases alone.”

“Fine… Okay… no need to be testy.” She gives Oliver a wicked smile, “Ollie, you’ll never guess what’s holding together the top.” She knows enough about her brother’s tastes as she caught some of his spending habits on old girlfriends, “A cutesy bow.”

“Thea!”

“What? I thought of all people your husband would appreciate such knowledge.” The girl gives her sister-in-law a special smirk.

“He isn’t going to see it.” Felicity seethes.

“Whoa, wait… if my brother isn’t going too… who is?”

“No one. It’s for my eyes only.”

Thea shakes her head, “Are you two seriously going keep playing this game?”

Felicity audibly sighs while Oliver still has his eyes on the red bottoms of his exotic dream. With his wife’s nudge he comes to and just looks lost.

“Oh my gosh… I can’t with you two.” Thea is up from her spot grabbing her bags. “I’m going anywhere where you both aren’t! I can’t handle the thick air of delusion.”

“We aren’t denying anything you’re just projecting!”

Thea stops and looks at her sister-in-law. “Really, I’m projecting? You bought sexy lingerie which you had the clerk look for a particular color… a particular color! Who does that! If not to show a lover?” Huh?”

“Thea?”

“And you… You walk into walls when she’s around like… you grew up in this house. Been chased by me and you never ever banged into a wall. Not even going to mention any chicks because I respect Felicity but you two are both certifiable insane for each other.” Oliver about to open his mouth. “I don’t want to hear it. How can you both be so obtuse? You both really, really like each other. Get with the program. Because once baby watch comes into effect… These long starring of longing between you both will surely start to fuel the fire!” With that she leaves them.

He doesn’t know what to say to really lighten the mood so he says, “I suppose you two had a bash shopping.”

Felicity jut glares at Oliver. “Am I missing something here? Neither one of us is doing what she just implied. We are just really good friends.”

He nods along as he is up and already heading anywhere where she isn’t because he needs to clear his mind. Though seeing her be so pressed about their friendship when clearly, he is the only one suffering. “Sure, not like I was just lounging around have an ecstasy dream about you parading around the pool in a red bikini. Nope that did not happen.”

Felicity just stares at his backside as he is up a few steps heading towards the main house. She finds it a little irritating that he hasn’t noticed her attire change because he has never commented on it. Listening to Thea about what her brother likes is surely not gaining her any points with him. He doesn’t even notice.

“Men are so clueless!”


	2. SMUT Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Olicity Summer Sizzler! (Swimming pool shenanigans)  
About a week since the last adventure in the Queen world. Oliver enjoys a lot more from his wife at the pool side. Even though Felicity and Thea are shopping.  
Two versions same story: Chapter 1:Clean and Chapter2:Smut  
Part 3 of the Who Knew Series?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying their summer. Hope you like! :)
> 
> The SMUT Version! Don't read if your not into it!

* * *

Oliver feels like that peeking pervert one hears about in stories as he is checking out the outline of a red bikini bottom with a matching what looks to be a blackish-red halter top blonde doing laps in the swimming pool. It has been one of those stressful days where every working solution looks to be at arm’s length and seeing Felicity move fluidly from one side to the other it seems to calm his apprehensions of what he is actually doing at Queen Consolidated.

He has been getting an eyeful of a woman whose new dress code has changed radically from when they met. The easy spirt casual active wear she once wore being exclusive to the IT department has changed to skirts or dresses that sensualize her delightful curves. Even with her new wardrobe change seeing her in a bikini as she attains the swimming pool stairs and swiftly climbs up but, in his mind, it becomes a slow-mo video as his eyes follow her every movement. Just how she wrings out the water from her long golden hair is doing things to him. He may be hidden but he has a good view of her. Yes, he feels like that peeping tom but at the moment he doesn’t care. As long as she doesn’t see him, he will not disturb this quiet moment.

Felicity’s long beautiful golden tresses aren’t tied up like usual which has him take a moment to regard how it settles midway down her back. Her fingers combing through her locks and unknotting any hair knots she finds. The sun kissed skin mesmerizes him on the spot as he wonders why he hasn’t seen this particular sight of her before now. The drips of water making their way downwards and he can’t help but follow the free moving trickles cascading downward on a path just above the curvature of her lower back. The little ties on the sides holding her red ruched-back bikini bottoms from falling. He’s noticed this asset of hers. Any red-blooded male would notice her backside. His eyes don’t stop the appreciation of her body and continues to appreciate those long gorgeous legs. Seeing her in a bikini changes things. Now his imagination which profoundly never put two and two together is placing this woman he is married to not only as beautiful but literally wicked-sinfully gorgeous.

He really wants to reach out to her. His hands fisted keeping him from doing the unthinkable as even his feet are planted to not move his wanting body towards hers. There are lines they have created and to even find himself over one could be disastrous. Literally they are on this path of vigilantism and learning to be friends that each of them are scared to mess things up. There is no going back. She’s vital to his mission. Hence why he is so reluctant to blow caution to the wind.

His old self wouldn’t give it a second thought but since his five-year ordeal he has learned patience. If this relationship is to succeed, he can’t be the old Ollie. No, he needs to be what she sees in him. A hero in the making. Even if he doesn’t see it yet there is just something about this strong outspoken woman that gets him. He isn’t going to lose her. He can’t.

“How long are you going to creep out in the shadows?”

He steps out from where he thought was a good spot and walks towards her. “I didn’t want to disturb you.” Felicity’s using the towel to dry her hair doesn’t cover up like he thinks she would. “With the slight chill in the air I would have assumed you’d be swimming indoors.” She shrugs. Finding her swimming alone on the outdoor pool that barely gets any use if not for parties the family hosts outside. Most of the family’s swimming is done within the indoor pool where it’s always ready year-round.

“It is a little cold out here.” Though she says these words however looks back at the pool and bites her lips before uttering, “Join me!” She winks and saunters back to the pool’s edge and slides into the clear filtered water effortlessly. He’s a little surprised at how brazen she is being than he remembers she married them off to each other when he happened to be across the globe feeling sorry for himself. He’s noticing a few things about her. One she isn’t one to just be idle. Even in the foundry she has search engines running on potential threats. Yea, he lucked out with her.

Pulling his shirt off as her eyes roam his body. Darn, she really has him on a threshold where he might not care about his earlier thoughts of preserving the working relationship, they downright have perfectly solidified.

“Come on, like to see if you’re a boxer or briefs kind of guy.”

His fingers settle on the button of his jeans as her words have an effect on him. “You’ve actually taken the time to think of those options?” Her smile is radiant before she dips her head under the pool. When she emerges, she finds that he is squatting down in her line of sight. “Hope I haven’t disappointed with a mix of the two.” He makes sure to rid himself of footwear before sliding into the pool beside her. “Though I do own a good number of trunks.”

She pulls herself from the edge into the deep side of the pool and dives in. Oliver just watches taking in the sight before going after her.

His hands find her thighs before pulling her towards him and he wraps his arms around her waist as they’re now bobbing in the middle of the pool. Her arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. She laughs right before placing her hands on the tip of his head submerging him into the water. His hold on her loosens and she gets to swim away. Just as quickly she back in his grasp but this time he has them move to the side of the pool where her options to escape is lessened.

“Felicity?” A simple word that is her name is uttered from his lips. The embrace they are in actually leads to a certain scenario and if they are to move forward, he needs her permission.

“Yes, Oliver?” She says his name like she’s said a thousand times before and every time she pronounces ‘Oliver’ he finds himself in a trance that only she can bring. He loves that she’s kept from ever using the nickname his sister uses for him. He doesn’t want to be Ollie not when he hears the sweet melody that is stressed every time his whole first name leaves this woman’s lips. Lips he very much wants to kiss.

“I don’t want to read too much into this but…”

Her lips claim his as an answer to his question and that is all it takes for him to diminish the width between them as his hold on her tightens and allows himself to enjoy the moment.

“Maybe we should move this indoors our first time should be special.” He whispers against her ear.

“We could.” She grabs his face as she lightly kisses it on a few spots. “No matter where we are it’ll be special and right now being here feels right.”

He gazes into her eyes trying to see if there are any doubts. She’s right no matter where they are any moments like this will be theirs and exceptional. Her fingers are already sliding his last remaining garment off him and he likes this side of her. He knows she can be very adamant just like he is as persistent in his tasks. They have always met each other somewhere in the middle. Perfect in ways he can’t say.

Finding him semi-hard her fingers grip him softly he’s helping them both tread towards the shallower side for comfort grabbing his floating underwear with them before he throws it to the paved walkway around the pool. Her top follow suit before a long kiss is due. Both entranced by their closeness as heat radiates off their skin.

He has wanted to kiss her neck for some time now and being able to have this opportunity arise he is very confident he’ll leave a mark. Nipping and sucking against sweet skin as he occasional moans to what her fingers are doing below the water line.

“I want to taste you.”

He can’t believe he is going to try this but if he can’t master a few minutes of pulling his weight up and having her able to suck him off then what is the point of all the exercise? Pulling himself up the edge of the pool he places his arms out to hold himself as he moves upward and has his back slide down enough to where she can have roaming access. He’s going to hold himself up for as long as he can but the feel of her lips is going to do him in.

Felicity makes sure to have one hand against the wall and not on Oliver so he doesn’t slip back into the pool as she bobs her herself into the water so she can reach him just right. The water just under his scrotum damn he looks so hot. Even hotter if that is possible with how the outdoor lights around the pool illuminate his perfection. She doesn’t waste time as she’s already tasting his tip. Letting out a satisfying moan telling him that she likes what is being offered.

His body responds to how she taking him slowly as she holds his base with one hand. Her eyes look up to his and he bites his lips. The stain on his arms is slowly building just as she takes him in further. Wrapping her lips around as her hand moves in succession knowing what it is doing to him. He can tell she is enjoying this as her other free hand moves from the wall where she held herself steady to not bob around as much. Her fingers move from his pelvic area towards his belly as his muscles stand out from the exertion.

If a groan from him is an indicator she slowly withdraws his gorging appendix from her mouth as she just needs to lick his sack before he loses any semblance of control to hold himself up any longer.

“God, Felicity!” He lets out as he slopes back into the water giving her time to move. She makes a humming sound. If the sight from her from above is intoxicating he knows having her spread before him will just be enthralling. “Oh, fair play is that I get to taste you to.”

Her giggle so jovial but sexy to his ears as a teasing look forms on her face and she tries to get away. If she hadn’t given the innocent impish guise, he wouldn’t see her trying but he clutches her quick and with a swift move has her just over on the top stair where minimum of water is pooled and grips her legs to remove the last of her own barriers leaving him to worship her sweet folds.

She withers beneath him as his lips trace, lick and nip the sensitive bud. When he is on a rhythm his tongue dips deeper sucking the juices, he seems he can never have enough. She is truly the best thing that has come into his life.

He marvels at the body laid before him as some water seems to flow upon her skin with any minimal movement from either of them. Having her cry out his name he worries that it will bring someone to check. He really doesn’t want to share the most glorious sight he is seeing with any of the security team that protects the grounds. Worse yet, have his sister catch them. They’ll never live it down.

Those thoughts pushed aside as he makes sure to have her undone before him and he keeps his ministrations going as she rides out her first orgasm. He intends to have her lose count of how many by the time they are done.

“Oliver. I need you.”

He loves her hoarse voice asking for him. He thinks he’ll never tire of it. He’s getting to now fully know all her command lines from irritation to finally amorous. He loves it. He isn’t ready to yet feel her around him as his lips make sure to tease her skin just right. He finds he is drinking pool water by some of his actions but hell he feels like a little boy needing to be hydrated from a long summer drought of heat especially between them.

She’s groaning that she wants to fondle him as he is of her and he laughs. A hearty laugh because only his woman can say a line of words and make a double entendre. He’ll never truly be done exploring and well as much as he is enjoying this adventure outside, he like to continue this up in one of their rooms but not until they finally consummate this marriage.

No, they have waited this long as his body has already suffered enough some bliss should at least make a few rounds tonight. Bringing her legs over his arms as he goes down to get a kiss from her lips and ask one more time if this is what she wants. Getting a confirmation. He moves himself and watches the beautiful woman looking back at him as he aligns himself, she moves to play with one breast. Oh, that isn’t a forgettable body part which he intends to enjoy on their bed tonight but for now he is ready to make his movement.

In the distance he hears a racket and moves on an instant to protect Felicity and himself. Just as he is trying to get back to checking on his wife behind him, he feels a cold hand on his shoulder and he groans in dissatisfaction. His eyes adjusting. There is no danger but he may be roasting a little as the hot beat of the sun has given him a pinkish hue. The dark skies gone as he pulls his sunglasses from his sleepy face. Another groan from his lips of displeasure is had. He’s not in the pool any longer as he finds himself facing two ladies of the house staring at him.

He inwardly curses onto the sky as the wonderful fantasy he just wakes up from is just that a fantasy and as he looks down to a certain body part at least his body hasn’t betrayed him because explaining a hard-on to his sister and what everyone calls his wife is not something he wants to fathom. He can’t believe his mind went there. He knows that Felicity was out shopping with Thea.

Somehow, he didn’t hear them or didn’t want to hear them which is more likely the scenario. Thea is just shaking her head. “I tried to wake you but seeing that you were baking in the sun I got you some relief while the Mrs. tried to get you up.” She gives him the Aloe Vera bottle.

“Oh my gosh, Oliver… you’re a tad red.” Taking the bottle of aloe from his hands she has him sit up. Already placing an amount of liquid in her hand she just automatically rubs it on him. He feels the instant chill of the cooling ooze. Thea a little surprised that Felicity is comfortable tending to her brother’s needs she doesn’t know about their extra endeavors at night. Observing how Felicity doesn’t gawk or look at Ollie’s scars it is as if she’s seen them many times over.

“Are you two sure you’re not playing me and aren’t lovers for real?”

Felicity stops rubbing her fingers over Oliver’s torso. He’s a little shocked himself at Thea’s question. In unison they say, “What?”

Looking at Oliver first, “You are practically purring.” Then to Felicity, “You have no problems playing doctor with him.”

“I… um… well… Oliver has had some injuries at work and…”

“And clearly you’re the only one who tends to them.”

“No!” Oliver indignantly says as he finishes, “John has done his fair share.”

“What exactly does a CEO do that gets him needing the first aid kit?”

“Well for one, I had people trying to kill me just last week. You know the same one’s that kidnapped you.”

Thea eyes narrow, “Sure, bring that up. I swear this something going on between you two.”

“Thea, there is nothing going on between your brother and I. We are just really good friends.”

“Hmm. I don’t know how long I am going to buy this routine. Friends don’t just give up their single status to just help. Especially if there isn’t a long history between them.”

“Thea, Felicity is my friend, please respect us on this.”

“Fine. It’s a good thing I like you both. Felicity here is a great shopping companion. The girl loves bargains.”

“Well when one understands the lifestyle of the roman noodles and mac and cheese, finding deals is all one’s got.”

“Okay… Subbing the words rich and famous for foods is so you. Now let’s go look at the cute clothes we bought.”

Oliver feeling a little disappointed that Felicity isn’t rubbing any more cooling substance on him. After his dream maybe that is a good thing. Though for some reason he won’t let the idea that maybe… just maybe she bought something worthwhile that matches his dream.

“To bad you’ll never see it but she bought the cutest matching underwear set.” She grabs one of the Felicity’s shopping bags and takes out the undies. Oliver is just biting his lower lip as his dream panties are really a reality. They may not be the swimsuit he vividly pictured but wow he knows this set will look great on her. Not that he won’t try to control himself but there is no doubt in his mind he knows he’s doomed to dream about her again.

“Hey!” Felicity swipes at the panties. “Leave my purchases alone.”

“Fine… Okay… no need to be testy.” She gives Oliver a wicked smile, “Ollie, you’ll never guess what’s holding together the top.” She knows enough about her brother’s tastes as she caught some of his spending habits on old girlfriends, “A cutesy bow.”

“Thea!”

“What? I thought of all people your husband would appreciate such knowledge.” The girl gives her sister-in-law a special smirk.

“He isn’t going to see it.” Felicity seethes.

“Whoa, wait… if my brother isn’t going too… who is?”

“No one. It’s for my eyes only.”

Thea shakes her head, “Are you two seriously going keep playing this game?”

Felicity audibly sighs while Oliver still has his eyes on the red bottoms of his exotic dream. With his wife’s nudge he comes to and just looks lost.

“Oh my gosh… I can’t with you two.” Thea is up from her spot grabbing her bags. “I’m going anywhere where you both aren’t! I can’t handle the thick air of delusion.”

“We aren’t denying anything you’re just projecting!”

Thea stops and looks at her sister-in-law. “Really, I’m projecting? You bought sexy lingerie which you had the clerk look for a particular color… a particular color! Who does that! If not to show a lover?” Huh?”

“Thea?”

“And you… You walk into walls when she’s around like… you grew up in this house. Been chased by me and you never ever banged into a wall. Not even going to mention any chicks because I respect Felicity but you two are both certifiable insane for each other.” Oliver about to open his mouth. “I don’t want to hear it. How can you both be so obtuse? You both really, really like each other. Get with the program. Because once baby watch comes into effect… These long starring of longing between you both will surely start to fuel the fire!” With that she leaves them.

He doesn’t know what to say to really lighten the mood so he says, “I suppose you two had a bash shopping.”

Felicity jut glares at Oliver. “Am I missing something here? Neither one of us is doing what she just implied. We are just really good friends.”

He nods along as he is up and already heading anywhere where she isn’t because he needs to clear his mind. Though seeing her be so pressed about their friendship when clearly, he is the only one suffering. “Sure, not like I was just lounging around have an ecstasy dream about you parading around the pool in a red bikini. Nope that did not happen.”

Felicity just stares at his backside as he is up a few steps heading towards the main house. She finds it a little irritating that he hasn’t noticed her attire change because he has never commented on it. Listening to Thea about what her brother likes is surely not gaining her any points with him. He doesn’t even notice.

“Men are so clueless!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want the real deal of their first time to be before the Count. I just think the episode where he kills the man who held the syringe to Felicity’s neck holds a lot of meaning. So yep, the whole pool scene was a vivid dream on Oliver’s part while his sister and ‘wife’ are shopping buying the items of his dream scenario.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want the real deal of their first time to be before the Count. I just think the episode where he kills the man who held the syringe to Felicity’s neck holds a lot of meaning. So yep, the whole pool scene was a vivid dream on Oliver’s part while his sister and ‘wife’ are shopping buying the items of his dream scenario.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
